1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition, a method and an apparatus for transdermally delivering an effective amount of opioid antagonists derived from prodrugs for treatment of eating disorders, narcotic dependence and alcoholism. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a composition, a method and an apparatus for transdermally delivering an effective amount of an opioid antagonist derived from pro-drugs and an effective amount of an opioid agonist for treatment of pain.
2. Related Art
Opioid antagonists such as Naltrexone may be used for treatment of narcotic dependence and alcoholism. Naltrexone is currently available as Naltrexone Hydrochloride in a 50-mg oral tablet (ReVia(copyright)).
There is a need to accurately deliver effective amounts of opioid antagonists such as Naltrexone in a manner that encourages voluntary compliance when such opioid antagonists are used for the treatment of narcotic dependence and alcoholism.
The present invention provides a composition, a method and an apparatus for transdermally delivering an effective amount of opioid antagonists derived from prodrugs for treatment of narcotic dependence and alcoholism. In addition, the present invention relates to a composition, a method and an apparatus for transdermally delivering an effective amount of an opioid antagonist derived from prodrugs and an effective amount of an opioid agonist for treatment of pain.